


An Unexpected Surprise

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Amelia Jessica Pond was not one for mess.Sure, you could say that life itself could be messy sometimes, but she did not like when the house was a mess. Clean house, clean mind. And that was put to the test when she moved in with one consulting detective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: Fictober20 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober20





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #28. “do I have to do everything here?”

Amelia Jessica Pond was not one for mess.

Sure, you could say that life itself could be messy sometimes, but she did not like when the house was a mess. Clean house, clean mind. And that was put to the test when she moved in with one consulting detective.

Sherlock Holmes could be a mess. Papers here, experiments on the fridge, odds and ends here and there, a thin layer of dust on the furniture… her patience was tested the first few months. But, Sherlock being Sherlock, made it all the more rewarding when she managed to get him to clean. Of course, a clean flat didn’t last, but it was the fact that he tried, for her.

She had kept her modeling job, one that was turning out to be lucrative. Her Petrichor ad had opened some doors, now, she could do commercials and be on the telly. Take that, everyone who said she wouldn’t make it!

The only problem was, that sometimes her work took her away from London and Sherlock. He took it with aplomb, after all, he was running about capturing criminals and solving crime, he hardly had time to be bored and complain – like other men would – that she wasn’t home on time. It was one of the things she liked about their relationship, the complete freedom that they both had to be who they were. Complete acceptance, it was something that they both had longed for and found with each other.

Sure, they were times when she could assist Sherlock on a case. Or sometimes, the Doctor would visit and they would be swept away in an adventure. Seeing Sherlock return to childhood by being an actual pirate had delighted her. And they were times where life was boring and normal. Of course, their idea of boring and normal was welcomed after some adventures, so long boring and normal didn’t last more than a week.

Today, she was coming home from Venice. She’d been hired to do a Vogue magazine spread, she had jumped at the chance and Sherlock had been supportive and proud, declaring that they should frame her pages when they came into print. She opened the door and immediately closed her eyes. It was very clear Sherlock had been busy. There were things piling on their table, things strewn all over the place and Sherlock himself was very clearly sulking on the sofa.

So much for rest and relaxation after the shoot. 

“No cases this week. At least not the sort that was worth my time.” Sherlock answered, never turning to look at her, further proof that he was skulking. At least he’d calmed down. Now that he’d messed the flat up, now came the time where he crashed in the sofa and pout.

She let her bag near the door, looked around mournfully and if she weren’t so tired, she’d yelled at him. She was only gone seven days! And the flat looked like a hurricane had passed by. She turned towards the kitchen, it looked like Sherlock had not eaten much in the flat, because it was mostly clean. Only a small tower of mugs could be seen and some experiments on the table.

She sighed. “Well, I’m taking a shower and then heading straight to bed. I’m exhausted and tomorrow, we’re tackling this mess.” She began to walk towards their shared bedroom, heard Sherlock’s distinct footsteps behind her. “Honestly Sherlock, I don’t know why you can’t keep the flat clean, do I have to do everything here?” She said the last part as she opened the door of their room, and her mind went blank.

The room was pristine, bed was made and there were bouquets of roses, champagne on ice and two flutes, what it seemed to be a box of – very fine – chocolates and scented candles were lit. She walked into the room in a daze. “Sherlock?” 

She felt his presence behind her, heard his voice near whispering. “Like it?”

She turned to look at him, “Do I like it? Of course I do!” She beamed at him. “Did I forget something?”

Sherlock shook his head and smiled, then pulled something from the pocket of his robe. It was only then she noted that he was, in fact, dressed underneath it with clothes, not pajamas. It was a small velvet box, her breath caught in her throat. “Amelia, to say that you changed my life is an understatement. You came in like an unstoppable force of nature, you made long for that I never wanted or thought to need and, I don’t want to loose you.” He opened the box, it was a ring. A marquise shaped ruby, with tiny diamonds, the stone laid horizontally. She felt her eyes mist over, blinked back tears. “Amelia Jessica Pond, would you marry me?”

She found herself speechless, leave it to the man to be sneaky about it. But she nodded, quite frantically and sobbed out a ‘Yes’. Sherlock took her left hand and with care, slid the ring into her finger. It was only then that she threw herself at him and kissed him with all the love and passion she had in her for him.

The night was a memorable one.

(The next morning, she learned that the flat was, in fact, clean. The mess was no more than strategically placed papers and clean clothes that needed to be folded and put in their place.)


End file.
